


Growth Spurt

by selkiewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Haiba Lev/ Yaku Morisuke, I have no idea what this will lead to, Lev is a big baby, Making This Up As I Go, Yaku's not even in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiewrites/pseuds/selkiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev goes through his growth spurt and stumbles into volleyball.</p><p>Yaku plays volleyball and wonders where his growth spurt went</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth Spurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a result of oncoming fever, lack of sleep and an overactive imagination. (You have been warned!)
> 
> Un-betaed and is my first ever fic so please be kind to me! m(_ _)m

Lev is 12 when he wakes up to sore bones and dread in his belly.

"Mom...Mooooommm.... " Lev whines with his most pathetic sounding voice .

"Yes honey?" She doesn't turn from the sink, continuing to tend to the dirty dishes. 

"I'm dying" Lev declares, trying a solemn voice. Deep down, he hopes it means he doesn't need to go to school today. After all, he doesn't want to spend his last few days alive feeling miserable in school.

Mom doesn't turn from washing her dishes, simply humming in acknowledgement.

"Mom! Don't you care that I'm dying? I'm aching EVERYWHERE." Lev tries sounding miserable. If this doesn't catch her attention, he swears he's going to have to take drastic action. Like... He'll think about what he'll do later. His imminent death is more important at the moment!

Mom turns around and looks at Lev once over and declares in an offhand manner "If growth spurts could kill, I would have had 1 less problem to deal with all these years."

"Hey!" Brother protests from the room next door, getting ready to leave for college.

"Oh look, the problem knows when someone is talking about him."

"Growth spurt?" Lev is confused.

"Just great, another giant in the house. It's not as if we are lacking in those here. Mom, can we donate Lev to charity? I'm sure someone out there needs a giant more than we do." 

"Don't be mean, Akiko, and eat your breakfast. You too Lev, don't make a fuss out of it and hurry or you'll be late for school."

Lev groans. No free pass from school, even if this growth spurt thingy is killing him. The world is heartless.

\--------------

Lev realizes in his second year of Junior High that "puberty" doesn't work the same way for everyone. He's through with the horrifyingly embarrassing stage of squeaking voice (his voice broke soon after his growth spurt started) and thinks he would like to leave the body aches behind. At 185cm, everyone assures him that it'll be over soon, that once he hits his peak he would stop shooting up like a sprouting beansprout. He's towering over everyone else in school, and while he likes the added height advantage, he doesn't enjoy hitting his face against the hanging boards when he's not paying attention walking.

He hits 194cm by the end of Junior High. 

"Why are you so tall when you don't even play sports! The world is unfair!" His classmate Suzuki from volleyball club complains at graduation right after they manage to take their final group shot at the school entrance. They're not particularly close, and Lev thinks Suzuki said that partly because they won't see each other anymore after graduation, but mainly because he doesn't have anything else in common to say to Lev. 

"Good genes!" Lev quips, and Suzuki grimaces. "What a waste... If you played with us we might have had a better chance at the championships..." Suzuki mumbles as he wanders off to find someone else in the crowd.

By the end of the day, they part ways before Lev can ask what he meant, and that night he dreams about soaring through the air, the sensation of flesh on leather, a resounding slap and the sound of cheering at the background.

\--------------

"I want to join the volleyball club!" Lev announces to the guy with unruly spiky hair tending the club booth. He's positively vibrating with the excitement he feels from his bones, steadily building up ever since he woke up from the first of his many volleyball-inspired dreams. 

The guy looks him over and Lev tries hard not to feel like an animal being appraised before slaughter.

"Name's Kuroo, captain of Nekoma High volleyball club" Kuroo cracks into a lopsided grin as he passes him the club registration form. "And you are?"

"Haiba Lev! And I'm going to be the Ace!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this before I have time to regret.
> 
> Also, I have gifted Lev with an older brother and younger sister, since Furudate hasn't announced anything on his family demographics (at least none that I know of!)
> 
> Yaku is scheduled to appear in the next chapter!
> 
> Height is such a fun topic to write for Yaku/Lev *snickers*  
> Though depending on how my inspiration levels and writing progress I may/ may not continue this. I still don't know how I want this story to turn out!


End file.
